Uzumaki L'Cie R3
by Naruto Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Adopted from NicolaStarlaLili. At the age of 11 Naruto Uzumaki vanishes from the Hidden Leaf Village and the entire shinobi world. Ten years later a portal outside of the Hidden Leaf is found that leads to Gran Pulse. Is there a connection? Set after Final Fantasy XIII. Not including Final Fantasy XIII-2 or Lightning's Return Final Fantasy XIII. OFF HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Past, Present, and Future

"Long ago I was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. I lived in Konoha, the Land of Fire for my entire life. Ever since the day I was born I had always been hated, treated less then the dirts beneath the feet of the villagers and the council. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was one of the few that liked me and enrolled me in the shinobi academy in the hopes I would learn to protect myself, but that didn't work out very well. I failed the genin exam twice due to the fact none of the teachers would teach me anything and deliberately taught me the wrong way to do things. When the time came to take the exam again the council had passed a new law, it stated that any student that failed the exam three times wouldn't be allowed to become a ninja of the village. My new teacher Iruka was the only one that taught me anything, but it was far too late. I failed the exam because I had far too much chakra to perform the normal clone jutsu. Shortly afterward, I watched all the parents praise their children for passing the test I was approached by Mizuki, another teacher at the academy. He told me of a secret test and if I passed I would become a genin.

However it turned out to be a lie. I was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques thinking I would finally become a ninja but I found out the truth. Mizuki told me the truth about why everyone hated me, I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village ten years ago sealed inside me. I was overcome with grief but Iruka told me that I wasn't the fox, just its jailer. Out of rage I manage to used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique I mastered from the scroll, defeated Mizuki and became a genin by order of the Hokage for capturing a traitor. I was put on a team with the top two students in the class, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with our teacher being Kakashi Hatake, the "Copy Cat Ninja". I thought I would finally get some respect but my treatment just got worse. My team mates treated me like shit and my teacher was no better. On my first C ranked mission we encountered Zabuza and Haku of the Hidden Mist; I saved Kakashi from being killed only for him to give the credit to Sasuke in the official report. Both Zabuza and Haku got killed later but not before they taught me an important lesson on being a shinobi; That I would never be anything but a tool for others to use and abuse for their own selfish gains.

Afterward it was the chunin exams. Kakashi tricked us into entering, making us think it was our idea. It was all a ploy to show off Sasuke though, we made it through the first exam and the second with great difficulty. I defeat one of my fellow classmates, Kiba Inuzuka, and advanced to the finals. I went to Kakashi for training but he brushed me off, claiming he had to train Sasuke instead and it was only a fluke I made it to the finals. I ditched the jonin he gotten to babysit me and later found Jiraiya, the perverted toad sage. He taught me to walk on water and taught me the Summoning Technique. Later on he tried to teach me to harness the Kyuubi's chakra and that's when I lost it. Telling him I would never use the fox, I would never be a tool for the village to use to destroy others. But he forced me to use it, by knocking me into a ravine. I met the Kyuubi, he told me this would be the only time he ever allow me to use his chakra and next time I would have to take it myself. I manage to summoned the Chief Toad, beat his test and then punched Jiraiya right in the face for doing that. I went to the finals and beaten Neji Hyuga, one of the most powerful genin in the village. The village was later attacked by Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin and the former student of Sarutobi. I went off to save Sasuke who was dumb enough to follow and attack Gaara, the vessel of the one tailed beast. I saved him and Sakura but the credit was once again given to that darn Uchiha who did nothing at all.

I was approached by Jiraiya; he wanted to seek out Tsunade to become the fifth hokage to replace the old man had died in the battle between Orochimaru. I didn't know that at the time though, Jiraiya tricked me by promising to give me a new jutsu named the Rasengan. He didn't even teach me it though; he showed me how to do it once and left me to fend for myself. I was so angry when he left me alone in a hotel to go flirt with women that I got pulled into my mind-scape and talked to the Kyuubi. He told me he was sick of my treatment, even demons would never go so low as to treat their children like this. He had a solution but it required a price, I would have to die in the physical sense. My body would die but my spirit would be transported somewhere else, I would have all my memories and abilities I had before but a different body instead. I refused, I didn't want to run away and be seen as a coward, and it was my undoing. Shortly afterward I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He and his group the Akatsuki wanted to rip the Kyuubi out of me for some reason. Jiraiya arrived in time to save me but the damage had been done, I realized I was in a hopeless situation. I was stuck in a village where I couldn't get the training to protect myself, my only teacher wanted me to use the Kyuubi to become a demonic weapon, and I had an organization after me of the most dangerous shinobi on the planet that wanted to kill me.

I decided to take the Kyuubi's offer but not yet, I had to get away from that pervert and Tsunade who I recently convince to become the Fifth Hokage in case they tried to stop me. Under the foxes orders he directed me to a strange cave hidden under the Hokage Monuments, there was the room the Fourth had used to prepare the seal he used to seal the fox inside me. The inside of the cave was covered in seals; they would keep the shinobi in the village from reacting to the fox's chakra once my body died. I allowed the fox to use his demonic jutsu and transported my soul and the Kitsune somewhere else; a world called Gran Pulse.

There the fox told me we would most likely never meet again; his soul would remain on Pulse and become a Fal'Cie while my soul would go to Cocoon to be with other humans. I really wasn't aware of what happened after that though... it was like sleeping. When I woke up I was in a hospital, being hugged by a small pink blond girl named Serah. The body I was in was named Éclair Farron, and she had been in a horrible accident that killed her and Serah's parents. It seemed my spirit had possessed her body to keep her alive, I didn't know why but I didn't really care; I was just happy that the Kyuubi's plan had worked. I was a girl now, even though that part bothered me a lot, it also gave me something I always wanted, a family. I decided I would leave Uzumaki Naruto behind and would become the new Éclair; I would do anything to protect my new family. I chose a new name, "Lightning", and began training my new body to handle using jutsu I had learned before. It was a lot of hard work, plus I had to learn about everything in this new world and how to function in it. I soon joined the Guardian Corp and become a solider in order to further my training.

But shortly after that something happened. My little sister Serah became an L'Cie and by trying to save her me and my new friends; Snow, Hope, and Sazh, became L'Cie ourselves. Later on we met Vanille and Fang and together we decided to fight against our Focus to save Cocoon rather then destroyed it. We fought Orphan and beaten him, saved Cocoon thanks to the sacrifice of Vanille and Fang. Our L'Cie crests were faded away and the people of Cocoon celebrated victory. I'm not sure what happened after that though, I think I fell asleep and awakened to find old team mates from Konoha hovering over me. I don't know what will happen next but in the words of a famous figure from history.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gateway to Gran Pulse

Hidden leaf village, Konoha

"_Ten years… had that much time really passed?"_ Tsunade stood in her office of the Hokage tower, looking over the village she had governed over for the past ten years. She was remembering that day, the day Naruto Uzumaki vanished. Jiraiya and the little blond had managed to convince her to become Hokage by mastering the Rasengan in one week.

But that the night they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto disappeared, leaving behind the necklace he won in their bet and his headband. Teams were sent out, chunin, jonin, even some anbu but nothing was ever found. The councils had always hated Naruto and they were furious, moving instantly to declare him a traitor and have him placed in the bingo book as an A rank threat. However, numerous rumors of the group Akatsuki floating around he was declared MIA and possibly kidnapped instead. Since his disappearance many things had changed in the village.

Two months after he vanished his team mate Sasuke Uchiha fled the village with the help of Orochimaru's Sound Four. He was nearly captured but thanks to Kabuto and the now deceased Kimimaro, he managed to escape past the border and made it safely to the snake sannin. The councils refused to declare him a missing ninja on the sole count of Orochimaru's curse seal was affecting his mental state. The clan councils were very angry with them but could not do a thing since it would surely cause a civil war. Several of the demon containers had been captured by the Akatsuki but they were still missing four in order to complete their goal. They had gone underground for the past few years, most likely searching the Naruto in order to obtain the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga had become apprentices of she. Neji had become a jonin. Tenten, Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino had become chunin. Kurenai was on leave due to pregnancy, Kakashi retired from being a sensei, again. Anko took a team for once, and Jiraiya continued to run his spy network in hopes of finding Naruto. However the major thing being changed were the search for Naruto. While searching through Sarutobi's things she discovered a journal detailing observations of Naruto during his childhood. She freaked out when she read Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two most powerful shinobi in the village during the last Great War. Somehow the information was leaked to the shinobi and clan councils and they became infuriated by this. They had all been told by Sarutobi that Minato's son had died in the Kyuubi attack and that they couldn't find the body. With Minato and Kushina's wills stated that Naruto was too be raised by Hiashi Hyuga, as he and Minato were close friends and former team mates; Now the need to find Naruto became more serious, they couldn't allow the son of Konoha's Yellow flash and Konoha's Red Death be trained by their enemies and become a weapon to use against them.

Currently Tsunade had just finished going over another mountain of paperwork when Sakura burst into her office. "Lady Tsunade! Anbu squad 13 has reported something unusual just outside the village walls!" she voiced.

"Well? Tell me already!" She snapped, slightly ticked that her alone time had been interrupted, again...

"The team discovered a cave underneath the Hokage Monuments and what seems like some kind of stone archway that is generating a portal!" Sakura reported. "A portal?" Tsunade questions. "Find Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata. Tell them to go investigate. Report back to me with any findings!"She ordered, making the girl salute and leave.

Tsunade sighed. "Finally, now time for my lovely sake..." she smiled as she reached under desk and pulled out a bottle.

She is suddenly interrupted when Shizune burst into her office, cursing about skipping paperwork again...

"Aw dammit."

Konoha: Hokage Monuments…

They all assembled at the cave entrance. Kakashi in the lead as they approached the gate. There was a carved stone in the cave; strange ruins in an ancient language lined it and glowed with unnatural light. They were currently trying to decide how to investigate without causing any risk to themselves.

"Maybe someone should send in a Shadow Clone and have it attempt to return after checking the surrounding area on the other side." Recommented Neji.

"Sounds right." Kakashi agrees and did the hand signs.

A clone appears and enters the portal. They waited in silence for it to return, and two minutes later the clone returned with an eye smile on its face. "It's perfectly safe, there are some strange creatures nearby but they didn't attack unless I got really close." Clone-Kakashi said before dispelling. "Alright, let's go but stay alert." Kakashi voiced as they entered the portal, not knowing just where they were going to end up.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower: The Cloven Spire…

The Cie'th stone activated. In a flash of light the shinobi appeared and began to search in the surrounding area. They were on top of what looked liked a giant broken tower; strange white tiger like animals were roaming around but seemed to be avoiding them. High in the sky was a strange moon that seemed to be connected to the planet by a pillar of crystal. However it was what in the center of the room that caught their attention. Five crystal statues stood, all appeared in some kind of fighting stance; The first was of a small boy holding a boomerang. The second one, a man with an afro carrying two strange weapons. The third one, another man with his fists. The fourth was a girl that seemed to be hiding behind the man with fists. And the firth and final one, a tall slim woman with a strangely shaped sword resting in her right hand.

Hinata walked up to the statues and noticed a tablet in front of the monument. Kneeling down she began to read aloud, drawing the attention of her teammates.

"Here rest the Pulse L'Cie, saviors of our beloved world Cocoon. They fulfilled their focus and saved us all from the Fal'Cie who sought to destroy Cocoon and summon Maker back our dimension. We place them here on Gran Pulse in hopes that should Cocoon ever be threaten with destruction again they would awaken to save us all..." She read.

"Hero's of an entire planet, they must have been very powerful and skilled..." Neji mutters. Hinata noticed more on the tablet but most of it had faded most likely due to being exposed by the elements. "There's more but I can't make it out, I think it's the names of them but the only one I can make out is…"

"What?" Asks Sakura.

"Lightning... I think-" she whispered and then something happened.

**CRACK!**

Startled by the sound they jumped to attention. The crystal surrounding the strange sword held by the woman was cracking apart, soon more cracks formed all over the statue. Light spilled out as the crystal figured shattered and a young woman appeared. She floated in the air, completely naked which made Neji and Kakashi looked away as she floated down. Light covered her naked form and soon strange clothing formed on her. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, it was a uniform judging by the glowing badge on her left shoulder.

She than collapsed on the ground, Hinata and Sakura rushing to her side. Bringing chakra to their hands they began to check her for injuries while Kakashi and Neji edged closer. "She isn't injured but her muscles haven't been used in a long time..." Sakura spoke. "Should we take her back to Konoha?" Hinata asked. "No, she's a resident of this world and judging from the monument she's very famous. Her disappearance could cause big trouble for us." Kakashi replied. "Neji and I will spread out and eliminate any hostels. Sakura and Hinata, you two continue to treat her." He ordered as they two walked off to attack the strange animals. Taking off her pack, Sakura removed the sleeping bag from it and placed it under the strange pink haired woman's head.

"She's young, and around our age I think..." Hinata spoke softly as she too pulled out her sleeping bag and used it to cover the pink haired woman.

"Someone our age yet so strong, she and her friends saved an entire planet..." Sakura whispered. They continued to discuss this woman's identity, and not noticing one of the pink blond's eyes cracking open and focusing on them.

"_Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga... but it can't be! The ritual should have made it impossible to follow me here from Konoha! Curse you Kyuubi and your crappy promises! When I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, BELIEVE IT!"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A L'Cie once more, Lightning vs. Konoha!

Night had fallen over Gran Pulse, sending away the various animals that would normally hunted during the day. Neji, Kakashi, and Hinata were currently asleep after making sure the young female warrior had stabilized and there weren't any enemies nearby. Sakura was keeping watch. The young woman was still asleep but her condition had improved since this morning when she was freed from the crystal statue. Sakura was determined to keep watch but was slowly falling asleep; she had been drained during the day from helping the woman heal her muscles. She leaned against the wall, nodding off as she decided to rest her eyes for a little while. She never noticed that Lightning was not asleep but merely binding her time and waiting for all of them to fall asleep.

_Lightning's Mindscape…_

"How can they be here? He told me I'd be safe from them! This just doesn't make any sense!" She yelled, punching the sewer like wall and makes small cracks appears. She had spent hours in her mind-scape, going over what she remembered and any possible way shinobi from another world could have traveled to Pulse. "Ok, I remember going to Eden... we beat Orphan, and then Vanille and Fang saved Cocoon, then the celebration and then… nothing. When I regained consciousness I'm back on Gran Pulse at the Taejin Tower but if I'm here then where's Serah and the others?" she asked out loud. "Judging by the fact I'm not back in Konoha they must had not recognize or weren't smart enough to check my chakra signature, so now all I have to do is escape and make it back to cocoon, find Serah and the others and everything will be fine." She voiced as she exit her mind-scape.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower

Lightning's eyes snapped open and glanced around. Her weapon was by her side, they hadn't taken it away; what a stupid mistake. Sakura was leaning against a wall that led to the elevator towards Oerba; Hinata was leaning against who she guessed was an older Neji Hyuga a few feet away from Sakura. Kakashi was on the other side of the room, near the other elevator that lead back down into the tower. It was then she noticed the monument in the center of the room, quietly getting up she made her way to it. _"Serah, Hope, Snow and Sazh, they must have turned to crystal after we defeated Orphan..." _She thought as she looked out towards the crystal bridge that bound Cocoon and Pulse together. "It seems Vanille and Fang are still sealed too... I need to get to Oerba and get re-equipped, I'll come back for them after that." She whispered. Turning around she took in her options, both of the elevators were blocked and she really didn't want to interact with any of ninja. There was only two choices, either attempt the elevator and deal with the shinobi or…

"Time to jump!"

Sliding her sword into the sheath she broke into a run, the quick footsteps waking up Neji and Hinata who saw her running towards the edge.

"HEY!" Neji shouted, waking up Kakashi and Sakura who stared wide eyed as Lightning ran towards the edge of the tower. "STOP!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after her, missing her arm as she leaped off the tower. "Is she crazy? She just leap off a six story building!" Neji voiced as they watched the pink haired woman free fall. "After her, she knows she'll be safe if she did it on purpose." Kakashi ordered, leap down, clinging to the wall with his chakra and began to sprint down. The others followed quickly, trying to catch up to the two.

_"Damn their following me..." _Lightning thought as she snapped her fingers. A blue energy field formed around her, controlling the flow of gravity of her body, allowing her to land safely on the ground. She broke into a run, a little sluggish since she hadn't fully recovered yet. _"The Archylte Steppe is far too dangerous in my weakened condition. I'll head to Oerba and use the warp stone to get someplace safe after I grab a few things." _She thought as she followed the path made by the tracks that led away from the upper elevator.

Kakashi leap off the tower, scanning the ground to find the woman's tracks leading away towards a small mountain area. The others joined him, Hinata and Neji activating their Byakugan. "She's heading towards a small town a mile from here; maybe she is trying to find someone to help her." Hinata spoke.

"We have to catch her, she's the only one that's knows we're here, we can't allow other to know of our presence." Kakashi ordered. Pumping chakra into their legs they took off, following Lightning's tracks...

Oerba: Village Proper…

Lightning stumbled into the village of Oerba, the Cie'th that normally dwell here fled from her sight. She wasn't too surprised; these creatures were also once L'Cie and could sense the strength of other fellow L'Cie. Even in her weakened state and alone she was more then powerful enough to destroy them in mere seconds. She could sense their chakra; her former friends were still following her and would be here shortly. Spotting the steps to Vanille and Fangs home, Lightning made a run for it, dragging herself up the stairs and into the small building. Closing the door and baring it shut she slumped onto one of the beds, nearly missing Bhakti who yipped at her feet. "Good to see you too" She spoke, petted the small robots head. Looking around she spotted something that made her smile a bit, "Their still here!" She voiced excitedly. Hanging on the far wall were mecha gun blades, battle guantles, bow staffs, boomarangs, and various accessories she and her friends had used during their stay on Pulse. Taking the Blaze Edge Saber out of its sheath she placed it on the wall and than grabbed the Omega Weapon she had upgraded from the Lionheart, a pair of Sprint Shoes, two Speed Sash's and a Whistle Wind Scarf. She stored the Blaze Edge Saber in her inventory and equipped all the items

"_I need to get out of here, the Cie'th stone is right outside but I'll have to get past the others to get there... but I don't feel up to fighting!" _She thought when a warm feeling filled her chest. Unzipping her jacket she noticed with shock that her L'Cie crest has returned, although it had reverted to its original form. "I have a new focus and I won't let my former home stand in my way!" she whispered as she walked out, leaving Bhakti behind.

She made her way own the stairs, just in time to see the Konoha shinobi enter the village.

Konoha Shinobi…

As they ran down the path they noticed the creatures around here were avoiding them on the path, they almost seemed afraid of something. Not stopping to worry they reached the entrance to the village. It was completely barren, nothing but rust, rubble and twisted metal. They entered the main village to see the pink haired warrior walking down the stairs of a building, a different sword in her hand and a annoyed look on her face.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to tell others about us being here, come quietly and we promise not to harm you." Kakashi demanded.

"You won't take me back. I won't let you Konoha scum!" Lightning shouts as she walked forward.

"Take you back?" Sakura voiced.

"Odin." Lightning muttered as a strange crystal flew out of her chest into her hand. Throwing it high into the air she leaped after it, slashing through it with her sword. In a flash of rune, a huge white and black armored figure appeared, wielding a massive shield and a double sided sword. It held up an arm, grabbed Lightning's and flipped her so she landed in front of it.

"Cut me a path!"

Lightning ordered as Odin leap at the shinobi, swinging its huge sword, nearly taking off Kakashi's head as he ducked to avoid it. "Lightning Blade!" he yelled as he charged, his arm glowing with electricity as he thrust at the armored warrior.

"Not so fast! Ullr's Shield!" Lightning ordered.

Odin shifted to defense; its shield raised and deflected Kakashi's attack, barely doing any damage to the giant. Kakashi grunted as he was shoved away by the shield and sent flying into a nearby building.

"Eight Trigrams: Sky Palm!" Neji launchs a blast of chakra at Odin but it was once again deflected by his shield.

"Attack Crushing Blow!" Lightning commend.

Odin shifted to attack. He leaps at Neji, swinging its massive lance, catching Neji in the shoulder and sent him flying. "Neji-Nissan!" Hinata screamed as she watched her cousin get struck.

"Skyward Swing!" Lightning yelled.

Odin rushed Neji who was lying on the ground and swung upwards launching him high into the air. Neji grimaced but went wide eyed when Lightning appeared in front of him, a glare on her face.

"Let's end it!" She shout as she began slashing, over and over again cutting his arms. Gashes covered his chest while bullet holes appeared on his legs. It finally ended when Lightning back flipped, kicked Neji in the back of the head and sent him flying into the ground head first. "Army of One." she says, landed safely on Odin's shoulder.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed as she ran to her cousin's side and began to heal his wounds. Lightning narrow her eyes at seeing Hinata had the ability to heal now; She really didn't want to hurt the girl, she had been one of the few ones nice to her back then but it might be needed in order to get away. She prepared to order Odin to attack and barley managed to see Sakura flying at her with a crazed look on her face.

"I'll make you pay for this! CHA!" she shouted and stuck with her fist at the pink haired L'Cie.

"Quickly Ullr's Shield!" Lightning ordered

Odin raised its shield but Lightning was surprised when Sakura's fist slammed into the shield and sent Odin flying a couple feet away. Lightning lost her balance and fell off Odin's shoulder, Sakura than grabbed her arm and used her impressive strength to launch Lightning toward the nearby water tower. Twisting in mid air Lightning snapped her fingers, the blue energy field appeared again as she landed safely on the tower. Sakura went wide eyed at seeing Lightning standing sideways on the tower. "You can use chakra?" She gasped out.

"I'm not telling you anything" Lightning replied as she launched off the tower, slamming a fist into Sakura's gut as she flew past, she then flipped and fire two shots, both landing in Sakura's right arm.

Lightning landed, looking at Odin who was slowing getting back to his feet; his shield dented from the impressive punch.

"_Damn, Odin can't stick around much longer unless I switch to Gestalt Mode... but I don't want to reveal too much to them! Darn it!"_

Kakashi was pulling himself out of the building, Hinata had finished healing Neji and Sakura was beginning to heal the wound in her arm. "No choice, we do this together!" She commend as Odin glowed. Its formed shifted, turning into a giant white armored horse, Lightning grabbed the his sword, broke it in two and leaped onto its back. "Let's ride!"

The Konoha shinobi couldn't believe what they were seeing. This summoning was so different then anything they had ever seen, even Master Jiraiya's summons weren't on par with this woman's, they had greatly underestimated her.

"Wrath of Odin, it's over!"

She screamed as she leaped off the horse, the twin swords in her hands glowing red with power.

"Zantetsuken!"

She yelled as she twirled around and around, the energy of the blades lashing out, striking all four shinobi and sending them crashing to the ground with various wounds. While Sakura, Neji and Kakashi slammed further into the village, Hinata landed next to the Cie'th warp stone. Lightning landed, snapped the blades back together and handed it back the horse. "Until next time." She says as Odin leap away and vanished. Taking note that everyone was down she rushed to the warp stone, she was about to activate it when Hinata's hand grabbed her leg.

"Why?" she whispered, barley holding on to consciousness. Kneeling down Lightning snapped her fingers again.

"Paradigm Shift: Medic." Lightning whispered.

Her hand glowed white, she muttered "Cura" under her breath. A large amount of Hinata's wounds healed instantly. As Hinata passed out she could barely heard Lightning speak.

"I'm so sorry Hinata... but I can never go back."

She lean Hinata against the wall next to the Cie'th stone and activated it, warping away, leaving the injured Konoha ninja's to recover from their defeat at the hands of the pink blond L'Cie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Regroup, Snow to the rescue!

Konoha: Hospital…

Tsunade couldn't help but stare at the four ninja she had sent to investigate the portal under the Hokage Monuments. Out of all of them only Hinata hadn't been seriously injured and was able to give a full report on their visit to Gran Pulse. Both of Kakashi's arms were broken in several places, Neji had several busted ribs, and Sakura's right arm was currently in a sling. Hinata however, only has a few cuts and bruises.

Hinata revealed that the woman now called Lightning had healed her and apologized for attacking before leaving. Her report on Lightning's skills and summon had really freaked Tsunade and the councils out and in more ways when they learned Lightning had not been at full strength and had the ability to use chakra during the fight. Danzo called for a large scale force to invade this world Pulse in order to capture her summoning contract and for breeding, claiming they could breed an army of super shinobi. Tsunade manages to shot down his plan but did agree to send a larger squad to seek out Lightning and to further investigate the strange world.

But there was something that confused Tsunade, Lightning had told the squad she wouldn't allow them to take her back, and she knew who Hinata by name. She also had the ability to mold and use chakra which only trained shinobi knew how to do, and on top of that she had referred to them as "Konoha scum"... Had Lightning come to Konoha once long ago? Did she have some kind of connection to the Land of Fire? Or perhaps to Naruto somehow? There were too many unanswered questions at the moment, she really needed a drink.

"Lady Tsunade?" An Anbu with a beaver mask asked as he knelt on the ground.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked. "I have received a report that Danzo has prepared a squad of his own men to enter the portal to seek out and capture the warrior Lightning. Should we intervene?" He asked.

"No, have a squad ready to arrest any of them that make it back, if they do have Lightning then acquire her and bring her to me." Tsunade ordered. _"I just knew you'd try this Danzo, Lightning's too good a target for you to pass up." _Tsunade smirked just waiting for the chance to have that old war loving fart executed.

Gran Pulse: The Front of Namva…

Lightning sighed as she watched the Chocobos run around the small field, staying well away from the various monsters in the area. It had been three full days since she escaped the Konoha ninja and she had managed to regain most of her strength. She tested herself by taking on a Behemoth King and managed to defeat it ever after it shifted its form. She was more then ready to take on any shinobi should they ever return to attack her but at the moment she had another problem; Her friends were still in crystal form at the Taejin Tower and the bridge connecting Pulse to Cocoon and were sitting ducks if the shinobi tried anything. She needed to get back and keep them save, they would have done the same for her anyway.

As she walked out of the field she began remembering the first night they had arrived on Pulse, about how Hope wanted them to leave him behind while they attempted to get to Oerba. How she wouldn't leave him behind no matter what, the silver haired boy had grown on her during their journey.

Snow, the idiot who wanted to merry Serah. Yes he was an idiot, calling himself a hero all the time and always running into battle without a plan but he was a good man at heart. He wanted to save everyone from the Fal'Cie; he didn't want anyone to suffer. He became an adopted big brother to Hope while she became his adopted big sister. His little group NORA had helped save the civilians at Eden when the Pulse army invaded and he had helped defeat Orphan, nearly sacrificing himself to protect Hope from being killed.

Vanille, one of the two L'Cie that had helped cause everything because she wanted to abandon her focus. She and Fang had set in motion of series of events that caused everything to occur, she was the reason Serah became an L'Cie, the reason Cocoon had been damaged leading to the Purge. However she was also a kind and loving person; sometimes childish. She would do anything to protect Fang; she also loved to embarrass Hope with her constant hugs which made Hope very uncomfortable.

Sazh had tagged along with her when she first bordered the train for the Purge. He wanted to know what she was going to do to save everyone, even if he was really on the train to go find his son. She somewhat admired the man when he found out Vanille was the reason his son became an L'Cie, he had the chance to kill her but didn't take the easy way out unlike most people would. He was also one hell of a marksman when it came to guns, she couldn't count the number of times a bullet from him had saved her and the others.

Then there was Serah, she really didn't know how to tell her the truth about who she really was. That her entire life was a lie, that they really weren't sisters. She shook her head at the thought, Lightning had never really had a family before and she'd be damned before she broke up what she had. Picking up the pace she dodged the strange saber tooth tiger enemies and hurried to the warp stone, she needed to get back to the tower.

Gran Pulse: Taejin Tower

The warp stone activated, ten armed shinobi wearing blank masks with the symbol for root carved into them appeared. They spread out, securing the area and beginning to set up a base camp. Below them they failed to notice Lightning standing underneath the small catwalk, clinging to it with her gravity control device and chakra.

_"So they sent more this time and I don't know any of them. Well I guess I'll just have to take'em on and if I have any trouble I'll summon Odin again." _She thought as she leap up.

She flew, unfurled her sword and landed right in front of one the Root Anbu, taking him completely by surprise. "You're open! Blitz!" she voiced as she cleaved the throat of the Root open; this in turn caught everyone else's attention. "You are under arrest by order of Lord Danzo, surrender or be killed!" One of the Root shouts as they all pulled out their katana, not showing any concern that one of their comrades had just been killed.

"I wouldn't surrender, take this Ruinga!" She voiced as she launched a glowing sphere at the Root. "Spread out!" one yelled as they all leaped away, seconds later the sphere exploded causing massive damage to the surrounding area. Ducking from the slice of a katana, she back flipped as another tried to kick her legs out from under her, snapping her fingers in the process.

"Paradigm Shift: Ravager"

"Fira!" She yelled as she launched two medium sized fire balls, catching one of the Root in the side and setting him on fire. She dodged another swipe but wasn't quick enough and the tip of the katana caught her arm. "Dammit!" She cursed as she back flipped away, holding her arm to stem the blood.

"Surrender or face death. The poison on our blades cannot be cured except by Lord Danzo's medics." The Root voiced and continues to attack.

Weaving and dodging strikes Lightning grit her teeth, feeling the poison spread throughout her body. _"If they gave me a second to paradigm shift again I could switch to medic and cast Esuna to cure the poison, but they aren't giving me a chance to! If this keeps up much longer I'll be in real trouble!" _She thought as she launched a sphere of ice at one of them, muttering "Blizzara" under her breath. The anbu was frozen solid and shattered from a piercing strike from Lightning's blade. "_Three down and seven to go."_ She thought as the enemies regrouped and start forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Four of the Roots launched attacks. Lightning gasped at the four elemental dragons heading her way. She went to paradigm shift but fell to a knee as her vision blurred. _"Damn the poison has spread too far, I'm losing feelings in my arms and legs..." _The dragons slammed into her. The Roots stood there, waiting for the dust to clear so they could go collect the body for Danzo to experiment on but it was then something happened, something they didn't expect.

"Hey Lightning, I think you could use a hand with these guys?" A cocky voice asked.

Lightning looked up, stunned to see him standing in front of her even though her vision was a little blurry; he had blocked the attacks and protected her from being killed. "Snow!" She mutter, not believing her eyes. The damage done by the four attacks was already healing; he must have used Mediguard to intercept the attack. The Roots didn't know what to make of this man, the fact that he had survived their combined attacks alone showed he was very powerful and since he called Lightning by her name he must be her ally.

"Don't worry Lightning, just leave this to me. Besides, the hero always saves the day at the last minute." Snow smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Attack the woman, he can't beat us and protect her at the same time!" One of them commend.

"Provoke! Try that on me!" Snow muttered, and if by some magic force instantly draw in their attention. They launched kunai, shuriken and senbon needles at him.

"Steelguard!" he yelled and settled into a defensive stance, deflecting all the weapons with his arms, barley causing any damage to himself thanks to the protective magic covering his body. While he was defending against attacks, Lightning managed to paradigm shift to medic and casted Esuna on herself and purge the poison from her body. She was now casting Cura to recover her lost energy. Getting back to her feet she cast cure on Snow to recover the small about of damage he had taken while protecting her.

"Change of strategy!" She voiced.

"Right we gotta win this!" Snow smirked.

"Paradigm Shift: Slash & Burn!"

They went of the offensive. Lightning using Blitz to decapitate two more Root ninjas while Snow using Waterga and Blizzaga to soak two more and then freeze them solid. With only three left they decided to wrap this up.

"Paradigm Shift: Duelcasting!"

Lightning pointed at open Root. "Thundaga!" A huge thunder bolts rained down on him, frying him to a crisp.

Snow launched at the second, "Froststrike!" And uppercut him into the air, the strike freezing his head solid which shattered when he landed from the fall. There was only one left who decided it would be better to escape and report back to Danzo then engage these two any further. "Snow!" Lightning yelled seeing the Root making a run towards the Cie'th stone. "I'm on it, Aerora!" he fired a sphere of compressed wind that exploded into a large tornado when it hit the back of the Root. Sending him flying high into the air, over the edge of the tower and sent free falling to the ground below.

Panting now that the fight was over Snow turned to the gasping Lightning who was putting away her sword. "So who were those guys anyway? PSICOM? Guardian Corp?" He asked taking a seat. "No, Anbu Root from Konoha." She replied leaning against the wall. "Never heard of them, so why they after you? I mean we saved Cocoon, defeated the Fal'Cie and showed everyone there's nothing to be afraid of L'Cie so what's up?" Snow asked. "It's a long story Snow" Lightning replied. "And we got time." He spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, it all started ten years ago, when you found me at Bodhum..."

And so she began to tell him the truth about herself or rather her past self before she came to Cocoon. Her life as Uzumaki Naruto.

(Basically explains what happens during the prologue.)

"And well you know the rest" Lightning finished. "That's… a lot to take in..." Snow mutters as they walked into Vanille's place and began grabbing various items. "Does it change things? Our friendship?" Lightning asked.

"No, the way I see it, if you hadn't have taken the fox's offer then Serah would have grown up alone. Who knows what would have happened to her then. Besides it just shows how unique you are." Snow smiled as he equipped Save the Queen evolved from Rebel Heart, Sprint Shoes, a Kaiser Knuckle, Nimbletoe Shoes and a Genji Glove. "Thanks Snow" Lightning smiled. "Does Serah know?" He asked looking to the pink blond warrior. "I don't know, I never wanted to tell her, I didn't know how she would react.." Lightning trailed off looking at the ground. "Well I won't say anything, you can tell her when you feel it's the right time." Snow stood up. "Just promise me one thing." He turns and added making Lightning look up. "Don't object at the wedding." He smiled. "No promises." She smiled as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "Hey! You've taken care of her for so long, now it's my turn!" Snow said as they left the building. "I'll hold you to it, hero." Lightning replied. "So now that these ninja have found a way to this world what should we do?" Snow asked. "We can't allow them to do as they please, I've seen what their capable of, I won't allow them to take whatever they want from this world or Eden or Cocoon" Lightning grit her teeth.

"So what now?" Snow asked. "We head to the base camp and use the warp portal to get to Eden, we have to warn the people about the threat of Konoha ninjas." Lightning voiced. "Alright, I know just how tough this crystal can be, the others will be save for a good while, it should give us plenty of time to go warn everyone." Snow replied, the two headed for the warp stone at the entrance of Oerba.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Discussion

"Lady Tsunade, it has been three days now. None of Danzo's men had return yet." The bear masked Anbu asked. "Should we continue to wait for them?"

"No, redraw your men. It's most likely they are dead or captured. I will sent in another squad." Answers Tsunade. "Go find Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hinata; if she can move. Tell them I need to meet with them." She orders and the Anbu disappears. Tsunade leans back and closes her eyes. _"Is it you who gotten rip of Danzo's men? Just who are you Lightning?"_ She thought.

Eden: Near PSICOM headquarter 

"Hey! You can't go in- Ahhh!"

Lightning is pissed; the guard in this place is everywhere. So many that she and Snow got tire of knocking out. "Stop attacking us! We are here to tell you all a dangerous threat!" She commends, but the guard don't really listen. They just keep pointing their weapons at them.

"Stop!" A unknown voice says.

A middle age men steps in front of them; judging by the amount badges on his uniform, he is pretty high rank. "Drop you weapons L'Cie- Ah?" He demands but instantly gasps when he looks at Lightning and Snow more closely. "Impossible! You two are-"

"Yes. The one who saved both Cocoon and Gran Pulse." Lightning nodded. "Lightning Éclair Farron." She says.

The officer freaks out and yell at his own men. "Are you all nut? How can you all point guns at the heroes of our planet?" The soldier look at each other for a few moments before putting away their weapons and back away. The officer smiles and steps toward both Lightning and Snow, holding up his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Dulco Strife, you two must forgive my men's rudeness." He says.

"We don't mind." Lightning replies. "I know it's hard to recognize us after two years of peace."

Colonel Dulco raise an eyebrow. "So may I ask for the reason for you two's sudden appearance?" He asks. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but it appears that there is a new threat that awaken both of us from our crystal slumber..." Answers Lightning which makes Dulco's eyes widen. "We should discuss this back at my office." He turns toward the headquarter buildings. "Please, right this way."

Both Lightning and Snow look at each other, before they follow Colonel Dulco.

"Did you call us Lady Tsunade?" Asks Tenten, along with Gai, Rock Lee and Hinata. "Yes, I'm going to send you all through that portal to investigate the world of Gran Pulse. Hinata should be a help since she had been there before." She orders. "And another thing, other than just investigation, I want you all to also find a pink hair woman named Lightning... And bring her to me..."

Tenten raise her hand. "Is she a missing ninja?" She asked. "No, I want her because she had some kind of connection with Konoha in her past... I don't know what though..." Tsunade closes her eyes and hands Gai a report on Lightning and Gran Pulse. "She has the abilities to use charka and had manage to defeat Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata even in her weaken state." Everyone gasps.

"So she is the one who send Kakashi onto the hospital..." Gai puts down the report and reopens his eyes burning with his "Flames of Youth". "Than I WILL defeat her to beat Kakashi!" He shout out toward the distant sun. "Go for it Gai-sensei!" Lee praised beside him, causing everyone to sweat-drop and fall down anime style.

"So let me get this straight... Ninjas from another world are possibly trying to invading our world?" Colonel Dulco asks, confused.

"I know this is hard to believe, but please believe us." Lightning says.

"I believe you, but I just don't see how can ninjas be much of a problem... I mean the level of our technology and weaponry is-" Lightning cuts him off. "In that world, there is a thing call "justu"; it's kind of like magic that needs fueling. So imagine an army of ninjas and each soldiers have the power of a mid-level L'Cie." Lightning explains, which makes Dulco sweats nervously in his thought. "Very well, you have gotten my attention on this thread. I will past down the order and have every PSICOM members support you in anyway possible." Dulco smile. "Now, what is your next step to dealing with Konoha?" He asked.

"Well, we will like to go back to Taejin's Tower to awaken our friends." Lightning voiced. "Very well, should I sent a squad to assist you two?" Dulco asks. "No, however I would like you to increase security around both Cocoon and Gran Pulse; check on anyone with strange clothing like blue sandals or forehead protector engraved with symbols." Lightning voiced. "Alright than, I will past down the order..." Snow's stomach suddenly growls loudly. "Oops..." He blushes. "Sorry, we haven't eaten in for so time now..." Dulco laughs. "That's alright. How about you two join us for dinner? My wife and daughter would love to meet you both!"

Snow lick his lips. "Anything is better than cook Behemoth."

Dulco laughs while Lightning shocks her head in annoyances.

_"Speaking of food... If possible, I would like to eat some of Ichiraku's Ramens again..."_ Lightning thought, feeling her hungers too...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Awaken L'Cie! Snow VS Team Guy!

Konoha: Hokage Monuments…

"Is this it Hinata?"

Might Guy and his team can't help when they look at the portal to Gran Pulse, which is really strange and new to their eyes. Hinata gives them a nod, signaling to follow her. She enters the portal.

"Are you ready Guy-sensei?" Lee gives out a large grin to everyone and than leap into the portal. The rest follows afterward.

Gran Pulse: Close to Taejin Tower

"Thanks for the ride." Lightning step out of the PSICOM aircraft along with Snow, the pilot wave them good bye before flying away. "That kind of feels like riding a taxi." Snow comments.

Lightning shakes her head in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, lets focus back to the mission alright? We have to free our friends remember?"

"Of course we will, it's just a joke."

"Well, we don't have time for jokes. Especially not if we meet another set of ninjas-" Lightning suddenly flinches. She than goes in to a battle stand. Looking around for something...

"Come out of the hiding, Might Guy and who ever!"

To Team Guy, this is the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. They had just arrived in Gran Pulse and was preparing a camp when "something made of metal" came down from the sky and drop off two people. Hinata recognize one of them being Lightning. The team went into hiding and prepare for a surprise when...

"Come out of the hiding, Might Guy and who ever!"

Everybody shout "What the hell!" In their mind, and realize they had forgotten to hide their Charka signals. It also confuse them to how Lightning know Guy's signal at all. Guy gives out the sign, telling the team they had been discovered and to come out of their hiding places...

Two man with bowl cuts and green jumpsuits, a girl with two buns and white robe, and another girl with pupil-ness eyes leaps out of different directicons.

"Hey Light... How did you know that they are here?" Snow whispers into Lightning's ears.

"I will explain later... Lets just take care of them first alright?" She took out the Omega Weapon and prepare to fight.

Tenten points a finger at Lightning. "We are here to bring you back Lightning! Our Hokage wants a word with you!" She opens her scrolls, ready to take out her countless amount of weapons from the seals. "Surrender or we will force you!" Lee added.

"Bring it." Lightning taunts.

Snow step in front of Lightning, cracking his fists. "Light, I want you to go ahead and free our friends." He whispers. "The hero will take care of them!"

Lightning stares at Snow as if he is crazy. "Are you insane? You can't fight them all!" Snow replies. "Of course I can! If we can beat Orphan than this will be nothing but a piece of cake!" He grins.

Lightning comes to a smiles. "Alright idiot... You better keep your words!" She makes a mad dash toward the Taejin Tower. Lee chases after her but thunderbolt clash in front of him to stop his path.

"A hero always keep his words!"

A heart shaped crystal fly out of Snow's hand as he grabs it and crushes it with his hand, summoning a sphere of water. "Shiva! Cool them off!" The water sphere freezes into ice and shatters. Two woman appears; A white woman that has a floating wheel which acts as her weapon and the black woman have nothing at all but still looks tough.

"Long time no see, Stiria, Nix!" The Eidolon sisters blow Snow kisses and than go into a battle stand.

Team Guy gasps at the new arrive; The strange summon described on the report is truly real.

"Let me text your flames of youth!" Guy shouts in a really wield way. "Yes Guy-sensei! Lets do it!" Lee praised with flames burning inside of his very pupils.

Snow and the Shiva Sisters however, look at him as if he is crazy.

"Here I come!" Guy suddenly dash at Snow with incredible speed, trying to kick him, but Stiria casts a guard spell and make him kick into a wall of magic. Lee comes in with another attack of his own, but Nix smack him aside like a baseball with her wheel. Tenten throws a hail of weapons to the sisters, but is force to run away after Snow blow all of them back to her with a Aerora.

"Paradigm Shift: Commando"

"Take that!" Snow yells as he exchange punches with Guy at an even level, but eventually, Snow beats Guy and punches him into a tree with the help of Save the Queen's strength enhancing power.

Guy picks himself up, feeling terrible as some of his rib could have been broken. "You are skilled! What kind of justu are you using?" Ask Guy as he pants in exhaustion.

"You guys really think this is a 'justu'?" Snow questions. _'Have they never heard of magic?'_

"Take this!" Tenten yells, continues to throw her large amount of weapons at Nix, who easily deflects them with a wave of her wheel. "She is so powerful... Aw!" She didn't evade fast enough and Nix's wheel cleaves her weapon scroll in two, disarming her.

"Tenten!" Hinata runs toward Tenten, but Nix freeze her sandals and hit her back to make her fall unconscious.

Lee isn't doing too well ether; Stiria "throws" him around like a two year old with her ice magic. His Taijutsu had never stand a chance at all.

Snow paradigm shifts to Ravager. "Shivas! Lets put out their out of control flames! Blizzaga!" The sisters nod and cast in Blizzagas of their own. A storm of cold wind and snow blasts across the battle field, causing both Guy and Lee to shiver as their body temperature lowers. The battle out come is decide quickly as the ninjas lost their control over their limbs and fainted, their body encase in a block of ice.

"Alright!" Snow cheers. Nix however alarms him by pointing at Tenten, who isn't there anymore. "She escaped?" The sisters nod. "Oh man..."

Lightning finally arrived by the Taejin Tower and finds her crystallized friends. "Thank god nothing happen to them!" She closes her eyes and mutters. "Hope... Sazh... Serah... awaken... please..."

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

The crystal surfaces cracks and breaks away upon hearing their prisoner's names. Lightning runs up to Serah and catches her naked form, she holds her close with an embrace.

She vows that nothing will ever happen to her again...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fang and Vanille's freedom! Again.

Konoha: Hospital…

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade..."

Tenten manages to came back from Pulse, but what she brings back is nothing but fail news...

_"Dammit, Lightning and her ally are now a very bad problem..." _Tsunade thought as she treats Tenten's nasty looking freeze burns. "It's amazing that you can still come back after seven of your toes were frozen solid."

Tenten tears. "It's all thanks to Guy-sensei's training... But I still can't believe someone as tough as him would even get capture..."

It's true, never did Guy been captured by any enemies on any missions; until this one that is...

"Don't be sad. I'm sure he will make it out alive..."

"Lady Tsunade," A lizard masked Anbu appears by the door. "The council wishes to meet with you."

Tsunade groans to herself, wondering what the old goats wants. "Sure thing, I will meet with them after I'm done with her injuries." The Anbu nods in acknowledgment and proofs away. _"I hope it's not more paper work..."_

Somewhere unknown in Pulse...

A crimson figure smiles to itself as it glares at an orb of red energy in its hands.

_**"Yes... Stage 2 of my vengeance is complete... Now to stage 3... Muhahahahahahahaha!"**_

The crimson orb exploded into a wave of energy; somewhat feels like both magic and charka. It flies off toward the very pillar connecting to both Cocoon and Pulse...

_**"Muhahahahahahahahhahahah-*Choke**Cough* Ow... I need to work on my evil laughs again..."**_

Konoha: Village Council...

"What the hell? You cannot be more serious!" Tsunade slams her fist onto the meeting table, breaking it to pieces and scaring a few council members. "We are not going to invade Pulse just to capture Lightning!" Tsunade yells, glaring at everyone in the room.

Koharu takes a drink from her tea. "But we will, we simply can't have the possibility of that alien world invading us instead."

"Besides, we can't let shinobi such as Guy to fallen into possible enemy hands." Homura comments. "We decided to have the matter handed to Danzo and his men instead, seeing how unreliable the other team is."

"My men will not fail this time... Hokage-sama." Danzo answers but secretly grins in his mind.

_"%#&*%#!$% bastards! It's like they're Danzo's spies or something! "_ Tsunade swears in her mind, glaring angrily at the old goats. And barely holding back her anger she replies. "Fine, do what ever you want. But only on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Shizune will lead the invasion." She grins. _"Get a taste of your own medicine sucker!"_

_"Curse you $$#!#%&% woman!" _Danzos wears in his mind this time. _"This will put a hole in my plan... But no matter, I will get fix that mistake with some killing..."_

Pulse...

The energy wave soars across sky, quickly it reaches the very pillar that connects both Cocoon and Pulse...

Entering the crystal structure, it finds the crystallized savors...

Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille...

It enters them... giving them life again...

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

Fangs gasps for air as she falls off her spot and onto a crystal platform. Her spear, Kain's Lance, appears along with her infamous sari outfit. She puts herself off the floor and lay by wall; her body is too weak to even stand.

Vanille is next, she landed close to Fang but is unconscious.

"Vanille..." Fang manages to move her body to her best friend and pull her closer.

_"Why are we L'Cie once more...?"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Foundation VS the Oerbas!**

Pulse... 

Oerba Yun Fang slowly opens her exhausted eyes as the reflected morning sunlight beams over her eyes, she took a deep breath and peeked around her surroundings. Knowing she is safe from any possible danger, she tries to pull herself up but quickly realizes her companion is still deeply asleep, resting on her lap.

_"Vanille..." _She stokes the un-crystallized hair of her partner and then changes her view to the L'Cie crest on her arm that had once again returned. _"Why were we awaken again? I thought we-"_

"Fang?" Vanille asks, who had awaken too.

"... I'm fine..." Replied Fang quietly.

Vanille moves her head to a more comfortable position while still keep herself on Fang. She raises her hand high up over the sunlight and stares toward it. "... So do you think our friends are alright?" She asks with worry.

Hidden leaf village, Konoha

"I'm ready, Lady Tsunade." Reports Shizune dressed in her signature long sleeves outfit. "Danzo's group is also ready by the portal too..."

"I'm sorry for sending you on this mission." Tsunade sighs. "I do not trust Danzo's men one bit, I want you to be careful around them."

"Understood, I will try my best to capture Lightning and investigate the new world." With that she left with a jutsu.

"I wonder did any Jonin ever used the door?"

Pulse...

"Cura!"

The powerful healing magic covers Fang's body and recovers her energy to almost full hearth. "Better... But I need to move my limbs more..." She grabs her Kain's Lance and starts practicing a few of her signature moves. Vanille cast a quick Cura on herself as well.

"You should be careful Fang, we were just out of being crystallized and..." Says the healer with concern.

"It will be fine, I get a horrible feeling when I can't move." Fang leaps high and swings her spear rapidly in midair for a few minutes before she comes down flawlessly with a back flip. "There we go, much better."

Vanille smiles and moves by Fang's side. She walks out the chamber and to the edge of the crystal tower. "Wow Fang! The view is amazing here!" She says happily.

Fang comes out too. "Why, you are right!"

"...But how are we going to get down?"

Fang answers by taking out her summoning crystal. "Bahamut!" She throws it up into air and watch as it shoots high into the sky and shatters. In its place are layers of magic emblems. A figure burst through the first emblem and zooms through the rest. As it slows down, its revealed to be our favorite metal, purple, humanoid dragon.

The summon roars to his summoner, grateful to her after she had called upon him once again after so long.

"Good to see you too."

Vanille waves her hand to the beast. "Can you help us get down?"

The Dragon roars and it flies up into the sky which he then shifts into his two winged form.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower: The Cloven Spire…

As the portal flashes brightly, Shizune and around 40 Root Jonins make their entrance into the new world.

"Alright! Lets set up a campsite and-"

_STAB!_

The medical ninja looks down on her chest realized that a katana had burst out of her chest. The edge is dangerously close by her heart...

The Cloven Spire airspace…

Bahamut suddenly slows down.

"What's the matter?" Fang asks.

The purple dragon turns begins to descend downward to Taejin's Tower.

"Bahamut?" Vanille looks down by her side. "Fang, look!" She points to the group of oddly dressed people down below. One of them had just stabbed a woman that dresses kind of similar to them.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower: The Cloven Spire…

Shizune begins to cough blood. "...Wh... Why? You dare betray the Village... ?"

Her attacker simply laughs at the question. "Lord Danzo shows high interest to this world, but that stupid Tsunade has sent you into our business. It is best that we get rid of you."

"You... *Cough, cough* won't get away with this...!" The medical ninja exclaims.

"We already did... and when we are finished with our capture, I will report that you were killed by our target..." He grins under his ninja mask. "Farew-"

"Firaga!"

A huge fire ball crashed down onto Shizune's attacker and completely burns his face. Four metal wires with hooks come down and attach onto Shizune, pulling her into the air and away from danger.

Bahamut flies by the Foundation ninjas in super speed and blows them away with a sonic boom, while dropping off Vanille and Fang in the process.

"*Cough* ... Wh-Who are you... ?" Weakly asks Shizune at her saviours. Vanille removes the katana in her chest which makes Shizune growl in pain and lose consciousness. "Oops... sorry." She shifts paradigm to a Medic and starts casting cura to seal her wound.

"Who are you lot and why are you attacking your own comrades?" Fang asks.

The Foundation ninjas regroup around the Oerbas with their weapons in hand. "She is in our way of course! We are here to invade this world by the order of Lord Danzo! Surrender or die!" The ninja throws their shurikens at them but none even makes contact due to Bahamut shielding them with his wings.

"Invade this world?" Fang questions.

Vanille widens her eyes. "You mean you all are from...?"

"No more questions! Prepare!" The Foundation leader says.

"You will have to get pass us first!" Fang shouts back and leaps back onto Bahamut. "You know what to do!" The purple dragon roars and uses Obliterating Breath. Two beams of lasers fires from his jaws and aims at the enemies, most of the Foundation manage to dodge it but one wasn't fast enough and had his left leg beamed off. "Don't hold back Vanille!"

The red-haired Oerba feels sorry for the ninja that she would have to destroy. "All right Fang...!" But she agrees to it anyway by killing her first attacker with the Death spell.

"It's the weird summoning in the report!" The Foundation leader says. "Use the Summoning Jutsu!" Immediately, six of the ninjas cue their hands and form the hand seals. Puffs of smoke later, three large headband wearing vultures and three giant tattooed scorpions arrives into the battle.

"Wow! They can summon too!" Exclaims Vanille.

The vultures allow their summoners to climb upon their backs and then fly after Bahamut. "Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" Three massive fireballs heads toward Fang but Bahamut manages to dodge them and start the aerial battle with the birds. The vultures flips their wings and use the wind cutter jutsu. The attack manages to hit Bahamut, but did almost nothing due to the metal armor.

With Vanille, she manages to zap three ninjas who got too close with Thundaga, but when she casts a Firaga at the scorpions however the bugs merely shake their bodies in discomfort as the spell did nothing. "Uh oh..." Vanille pulls herself and Shizune away to dodge the stingers and pincer attacks.

"Get off our tail!" Fang rages as the birds wouldn't leave her and Bahamut alone as they were attacked with fire and wind jutsus every few seconds. "Vanille! Call Hecatoncheir out! The birds are going down!"

"Okay!" She casts a Blizzaga, temporarily freezing the scorpions and then casts a barrier of magic to keep the ninjas away. "Come on, Hecaton! I need your help!" She takes out her apple shape crystal and slowly puts it on the ground where a magic emblem appears under her. Multiple arms burst out of the emblem. Vanille leaps away as the arms vanish into a pillar of light where a huge multi-armed humanoid raises from the emblem and Vanille lands in front of him.

Vanille waves to her summon. "Great to see you again!" The Earth-based Eidolon nodded in delight. "Okay then, Pummel!" She commands, turns and points to the enemies.

Hecatoncheir charges at one of the scorpions and welcomes it with multiple punches, sending it flying away and accidentally crushing two Foundation shinobi. The other scorpions attacks Hecatoncheir with their pincers, but they were out "armed" as the Eidolon picks them up and throws them away.

"Quake!" Vanille commands.

The Eidolon stomps its feet, causing an earthquake across the field. Knocking the ninjas to their butts where they were zapped by a Thundaga By Vanille.

"Retreat!" The leader orders the remaining members of the Foundation to escape while they had the chance.

Fang stabs one of the vulture summoners and sends it crashing to the ground. "Vanille! Don't let them!"

"Okay! Together!" She orders and Hecatoncheir shifts into a two legged bipedal mech with four machine gun turrets. Vanille climbs on with the unconscious Shizune behind her. "Chain Cannons! Fry them!" She pressed the buttons on the control and Hecatoncheir fires at the enemies. Three Foundation members got themselves blown into bloody honeycombs. "Missile Tetrad!" Four missiles were fired and the remaining vultures come down fried.

Fang and Bahamut descend and land by Vanille and Hecatoncheir. "Let's end this, rain down hell!" Orders Fang. "Bring out the big guns!" Vanille adds.

Bahamut flies up high and open its mandible like jaws, a huge ball of energy condenses between them. It becomes a small orb around the size a baseball and drops onto the field...

Vanille press the overdrive button on the Hecatoncheir's control and then the bipedal mech un-shift its front gun turrets back into arms. It impales the ground and begin charging up energy...

"Megaflare!"

"Gaian Salvo! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Two mega energy nuke covers the entire battle field, catching all and the Foundation ninjas within it.

After the dust clears, Hecatoncheir puts down Vanille and Shizune, who had protected both from the blast.

The scorpions weren't so well; one was completely cooked on the outside. Another lost it's pincers and last one lost all of it's legs. They growl their words of revenge in their own language before disappearing back where they came from.

"Thanks! See ya next time!" Vanille waves as the Eidolon vanishes. Fang leaps down beside her as Bahamut vanishes into the sky.

"Aw..." But there is still the Foundation leader. He lost both of his legs and is trying to limp away but the blade of the Kain's Lance stopped him.

"Alright ninja boy, time to spill your little invasion plan of yours..." Fang asks "nicely".

The poor Foundation ninja just wished that he was never born...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is for every chapter. I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII, nor will I ever own them ****. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Tetsura Nomura and SQUARE ENIX.**

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

Fang got the information out of the Anbu Black Ops Foundation member, but it didn't make any sense to her. "Tell me the truth or I won't hesitate to kill you," she threatened.

"I'm telling you the truth! We were ordered by Lord Danzo to conquer this world and—aaaacckkkk," the Foundation ninja never got to finish what he was saying, as Fang drove Kain's Lance straight through his heart.

"Fang! Why did you kill him?! He could have been telling the truth," Vanille asked, a little sad that Fang killed the Anbu before he could finish, but also a little mad that they lost important information.

"He wasn't telling everything that he knew, and I didn't want to continue listening to him talk nonsense about shinobi and taking over Gran Pulse and Cocoon. Besides, we still have her." Fang motioned to the unconscious Shizune, who had started regaining consciousness again after being healed by Vanille.

Shizune, who was almost aware of her surroundings when she woke up, overheard part of the conversation between the two Pulsians. She tried to remember what happened to her before she lost consciousness. She remembered being severely injured from Danzo's Anbu and then hearing the two Pulsians started attacking the Anbu Foundation members, which is the point of when she lost consciousness. After being healed by Vanille and watching as Fang slowly approached her, Shizune started fearing that she would be killed by Fang. When Fang got to her, Shizune closed her eyes waiting for what she thought would be her death. After a few seconds passed, Shizune opened her eyes and noticed that she was not dead, nor was Fang attacking her. Instead she saw Fang waiting for her to calm down and look at her.

Once Shizune was calm and gave Fang and Vanille her attention, she asked the two Pulsians, "Who are you two? Where am I? And why did you save me instead of letting me die?"

Fang and Vanille just smiled at her, and Vanille replied, "Because we saw what happened and we were not going to let you die. I am Oerba Dia Vanille, but please call me Vanille. And this here is my friend Oerba Yun Fang, but she likes to be called Fang. And you are on Gran Pulse."

Fang then said to Shizune, "Now that we have introduced ourselves, it's our turn to ask questions. First, who are you? Where are you from? And explain to us what is going on with you and those masked monkeys?"

Shizune sighed, and then said, "Where should I start?"

"Wow. That's hard to believe," Vanille replied after Shizune explained everything that had happened.

Shizune replied, "I don't blame you two if you don't believe, but—"

"We believe you, don't we Fang?" Vanille asked Fang.

"Of course we do. We have heard crazier things than what you've told us." Fang responded.

"Does that mean you'll help me look for me friends and my comrades?" Shizune asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Vanille replied joyfully.

**I am so sorry guys about the late update. I have been very busy lately. I know it is a poor excuse, but I have am having trouble with ideas now. I am not abandoning this story, but I would like you readers to private message me about ideas for this story, and if I like your ideas, then I will use them in the story. I am not good at writing long stories, so sorry if the chapters are going to be short in length.**

**See ya later.**


End file.
